fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
URGENT BUSINESS PROPOSAL
For All Nails #198: URGENT BUSINESS PROPOSAL by Sir Francis Burdett ---- :Royal North American Post - CBI Joint Investigative Committee :Exhibit B: :Dated January 21, 1975 :Letter addressed: Lionel Stackpole :5067 Ritter Road, Mechanicsburg, Penn., N.C., CNA :FROM: COL. MANUEL MOCUMBI. :FEDERATIVE REPUBLIC OF ANGOLA. :Telex No: Your country Intl. access code +852A 662M 98236 Dear Sir SEEKING YOUR IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE. Please permit me to make your acquaintance in so informal a manner. This is necessitated by my urgent need to reach a dependable and trust worthy foreign partner. This request may seem strange and unsolicited but I crave your indulgence and pray that you view it seriously. My name is COL. MANUEL MOCUMBI of the Federative Republic of Angola and one of the close aides to the former President of the Federative Republic of Angola FERNAO DE ALMEIDA of blessed memory, may his soul rest in peace. Due to the military campaign of FERNAO DE ALMEIDA to force out the rebels in my country, I and some of my colleagues were instructed by Late President FERNAO DE ALMEIDA to go abroad to purchase arms and ammunition worth of Twenty Million, Five Hundred Thousand North American Pounds only (NA£20,500,000.00) to fight the rebel group. We were then given this money privately by the then President, FERNAO DE ALMEIDA, without the knowledge of other Cabinet Members. But when President FERNAO DE ALMEIDA was most unlawfully forced from office We immediately decided to put the funds into a private security company here in Angola for safe keeping. The security of the said amount is presently being threatened here following the arrest and seizure of properties of Col. Pacscoal Mobone (One of the aides to FERNAO DE ALMEIDA) a tribesman, and some other Military Personnel from our same tribe, by the new President of the Federative Republic of Angola, Joao Pedro Vieira. In view of this, we need a reliable and trustworthy foreign partner who can assist us to move this money out of my country as the beneficiary. WE have sufficient CONTACTS here to move the fund under Diplomatic Cover to a security company in Europe in your name. This is to ensure That the Diplomatic Baggage is marked CONFIDENTIAL and it will not pass through normal custom/airmobilepark screening and clearance. Our inability to move this money out of Angola all this while stems from our lack of trust of our supposed good friends (western countries) who suddenly became hostile to those of us who worked with the late President DE ALMEIDA, immediately after Joao Pedro Vieira took office. Though we have neither seen nor met each other, the information We gathered from an associate who has worked in your country has encouraged and convinced us that with your sincere assistance, this transaction will be properly handled with Modesty and honesty to a huge success within two weeks. The said money is a state fund and therefore requires a total confidentiality. We would please need you to stand on our behalf as the beneficiary of this fund in Europe. This is because we are under restricted movement and watch and hence we want to be very careful in order not to lose this fund which we have worked so hard for. Thus, if you are willing to assist us to move this fund out of Angola, you can contact me through my telex addresses, Tel/Fax nos. above with your telephone, and personal information to enable us discuss the modalities and what will be yourshare (percentage) for assisting us. Please note that There are no RISKS involved in this Deal as everyone's Security is Guaranteed if we follow the required guidelines. I will Hence furnish you with further details of this Deal as soon as I am assured of your Sincere interest to assist us. I must use this opportunity and medium to implore you to exercise the utmost indulgence to keep this matter extraordinarily confidential, Whatever your decision, while I await your prompt response. Thank you and God Bless. Best Regards COL. MANUEL MOCUMBI (RTD). ---- Forward to FAN #199: What's on the Vita Then? Forward to 22 January 1975: All the World's a Stage. Forward to Lionel Stackpole: The Lads From Luanda. Return to For All Nails. Category:Lionel Stackpole